Désir de Vengeance
by Serrana
Summary: Akihito veut se venger pour ce que lui fait Asami et un policier l'aide. Mais parfois les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent...
1. Chapter 1

Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui lisent ce manga mais j'ai été inspirée alors j'ai voulu écrire cette fanfic. Ce n'est qu'une fic à deux chapitre. J'espère que certains pourront la lire et l'apprécier. Si j'ai des reviews positive alors je publierai la suite.

Je dédie cette fic à 'Tachi88, fille génial et super beta reader.

Sur ce, lisez la fic!

**

* * *

******

Désir de vengeance

J'en ai particulièrement marre de ma vie en ce moment !! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je rencontre un yakuza pervers….

Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, il ne fait que me kidnapper, me baiser, me délivrer des kidnappings de ses amis, me baiser… C'est une vie de merde !

J'ai vraiment cru qu'après Hong Kong, il allait changer. J'étais persuadé que maintenant nous serions un couple. Certes un peu spécial mais un quand même ! Mais non ! C'est redevenu comme avant et j'en peu plus !

Pourquoi j'ai des pensées aussi négatives ? Je pense que c'est parce qu'un salopard de yakuza pointe son arme sur moi.

« Akihito Takaba, viens gentiment avec nous. Il ne t'arrivera rien si tu ne te débats pas. Je vais juste réclamer une rançon à Asami. C'est un grand Yakuza, il aura de quoi payer. Allez viens. »

Encore une fois… Quand Asami saura ça il viendra me sauver et me punira sévèrement en abusant de mon corps ou alors il décidera que je suis un jouet demandant trop d'effort et m'abandonnera.

«Police ! Lâchez votre arme ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

Le yakusa est arrêté rapidement par le policier. J'aime la police ! Elle est utile finalement, moi qui avait perdu confiance en elle!

Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un homme me passe des menottes ?

« -Pourquoi vous m'arrêter ? Je n'ai rien fait !

-Nous voulons que vous portiez plainte et puis nous avons des questions sur Asami Ryuichi.

-Ah… Je ne connais pas cet homme !

-Alors pourquoi l'homme vous a-t-il menacé de vous kidnapper et demander une rançon à Asami ? De plus nous cherchions juste des preuves de votre implication avec Asami, un agent a dit avoir vu un homme, vous ressemblant étrangement, avoir des rapports avec Asami.

-Je ne suis pas son amant !

-C'est donc ça … Intéressant… Nous en reparlerons au poste, venez. »

Je crois que je me suis mis dans la merde encore plus… Heureusement je monte dans une voiture différente que celle de mon agresseur… Ou plutôt dommage, il aurait m'éviter les problèmes à venir…

Nous arrivons au poste 10 minutes après, dans la voiture le silence était absolu. Je crois qu'il l'a fait exprès pour me laisser ruminer, m'inquiéter et me morfondre… Nous descendons et il m'emmène dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

« -Bien, monsieur Takaba, un agent se charge de votre agresseur. J'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre relation avec le Yakuza.  
-Je… J'essaie juste de le coincer… Je prends des photos, vous savez… Je v…  
-Je veux la vérité ou alors nous trouverons une fausse inculpation contre vous et je vous promets que vous finirez vos jours en prison.

-Asami me fera pire. Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable !

-Je peux vous assurer Takaba-kun que la prison que je choisirai pour vous sera la pire. Vous vous y ferez maltraité, violé et encore pire ! Et je veillerai personnellement à ce que les geôliers ne vous aident pas !

- Euh… je… Je n'ai rien avoir avec lui ! Je vous assure ! Pour être sincère, il a juste décidé que j'étais son animal de compagnie…

-Animal de compagnie ??

-Je suis sa propriété, son jouet… Il fait ce qu'il veut de moi et veille à ce que personne ne m'approche sans son autorisation.

-Comment se fait-il alors que vous étiez seul et qu'un homme ait voulu vous kidnapper ?

-J'ai faussé compagnie à ses hommes… Ou plutôt comme il aime les appeler, à mes gardes du corps.

-Je vois… Avez-vous des relations sexuelles avec lui ?

-… _-je suis incapable de répondre à cette question, à la place je rougis autant qu'il m'est possible_

-Je vois…

-Non ! Vous ne voyez rien ! Je ne fais pas ça parce que j'en ai envie mais bien parce qu'il m'oblige ! Je suis la victime dans tout ça ! _–Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur un homme brun très musclé comme les gardes du corps d'Asami._

-Hé Kengo ! Paraît que tu as attrapé un homme d'Asami –il me regarde puis se met à rire. -C'est ça?? –_dit-il en me pointant du doigt l'homme d'Asami??_

-En effet il ne sait rien je vais le relâcher, il ne va rien nous apprendre.

-Si tu le dis……»

Il m'ôte les menottes. Et me laisse partir. Il reste dans la salle d'interrogatoire et se met à parler avec l'homme. J'écoute alors sa conversation avec l'autre policier.

« -Pourquoi tu le laisse partir ? Il pourrait nous être utile si c'est vraiment un homme d'Asami.

-Bien sûr que non, ce n'est que la pute du grand Yakuza. Il ne nous sert à rien. Je vais boire un café et je reviens. »

Il ressort et me prends le bras pour me trainer dans la salle de repos. Je suis en colère et pas qu'un peu ! J'en ai marre d'être traité ainsi ! Je ne suis pas sa putain ! Un jour, il me le paiera, je le jure ! On s'arrête face à la machine à café. Il en achète deux et m'en tends un.

«-Je ne me suis pas bien présenté, je suis le commandant en chef Hanabishi Kengo. Je suis désolé de vous avoir traité de pute devant mon collègue mais Asami a des espions dans la police, il pouvait en être un alors j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque.

-Ah… Alors je… _- Des espions… Il a des espions dans la police… Merde ! Si jamais Asami sait que j'étais au poste, il va me tuer…- _Je dois partir ! »

Je dois partir d'ici ! vite ! Très vite ! Je cours vers la sortie mais finalement le policier me rattrape et tire mon bras. Je me retrouve dans ses bras, il me sert très fort… Et me chuchote à l'oreille.

« Tu n'en as pas assez d'Asami ? De ses mauvais traitements ? Laisse-moi t'aider. Retrouvons nous au café Dark Usagi, rue Hina Assou dans 20 minutes. »

J'entends tous ses collègues commencé à parler de nous. Il me donne un baiser sur la joue et me laisse partir.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?? Je suis vraiment mal… Je vais me faire punir par Asami… Une minute ! Pourquoi je me mets à penser comme un vrai animal de compagnie ?? Me faire punir !! Je ne me laisserai pas faire !! J'en ai marre ! C'est à mon tour maintenant de me jouer de lui Je vais le faire payer très cher! Je vais le faire enfermer ! Et je vais obliger le policier Kengo …. Kengo Truc à me donner l'exclusivité ! Ça marche ! Direction le café Dark Usagi ! Ton heure est arrivée Asami Ryuichi !

Ce café est vraiment étrange… En même temps avec Dark dans le nom… Il est très sombre… Au moins c'est sûr que pour une réunion secrète et discrète c'est l'endroit ! Le logo de ce café est un lapin noir qui a une oreille cassé alors du coup il y a du sang sur le lapin... Très rassurant ! Enfin… Reste fort Akihito ! C'est pour Asami ! Euh non ! Contre Asami !

Je vais m'assoir à une table. Un serveur habillé en cuir, enfin pas vraiment habillé, on voit ses tétons, un peu de ses cuisses et de ses fesses donc je ne sais pas vraiment si l'on peut dire qu'il est habillé… En plus son pantalon à des chaines, il a des piercings l'oreille, l'arcade sourcilière et la bouche…

« -Je peux prendre ta commande mon mignon ?

-Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plait.

-Encore un gamin à ce que je vois… »

Asami aussi me traite comme un gamin.

Le policier finit par arriver dix minutes après, je suis toujours assis et le serveur m'envoie des clins d'œil sans cesse.

« -Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard monsieur Takaba, alors si vous êtes ici je suppose que vous acceptez mon offre.

-J'accepte, cependant je n'ai accès à aucune information sur les affaires d'Asami.

-J'en suis conscient mais j'ai des idées. Vous êtes le seul à être assez proche d'Asami pour pouvoir au moins essayer de nous aider…

-Mmmm… D'accord. D'ailleurs que vous est-il arrivé à la joue ?

-…

-Quelqu'un vous a frappé ? Puis je vous ai vu avoir une démarche étrange comme si vous aviez des bleus…

-Ce n'est rien… Parfois il faut uniquement suivre les ordres et ne pas toucher à ce qui ne nous appartient pas… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces derniers mots me laisse perplexe….

Finalement tout c'est bien déroulé nous avons parlé des différentes phases du plan que je mettrai en œuvre.

Je rentre chez moi et commence à faire du bruit ou plutôt un scandale ! Je mets la musique à fond, perce, chante et fait couler l'eau. Un voisin arrive et se plaint je ne l'écoute même pas et referme la porte. Quelques minutes après arrive le propriétaire.

« -Monsieur ceci est une résidence calme. Veuillez faire moins de bruit, s'il vous plait.

-écoutez, je paie mon loyer comme tout le monde alors je fais ce que je veux !

-Et bien non ! Vous me devez déjà cinq mois ! Alors ça suffit ! Dehors ! Disparaissez et demain venez prendre vos affaires ! »

Phase 1 : Expulsion : Réussi !

Le proprio me jette dehors, je tombe sur le trottoir et là par chance les hommes d'Asami arrivent.

« Le patron veut vous voir ! »

Et les voilà qu'ils m'emmènent voir ce pervers de yakuza… Laissez-moi deviner, il veut baiser ! Ou plutôt violer ! J'en ai ma claque ! Mais tout ça touche à sa fin !

Je me laisse conduire sagement. Dans la voiture des gardes je me remémore de ce que je dois dire et faire. Je ne veux pas rater mon coup. Nous arrivons et je descends. Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement d'Asami, les gardes entrent et me laisse seul dans la salle de séjour. Asami arrive, ça commence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux putain de Yakuza ?! – criais-je en m'approchant de lui »

Il me pousse contre le mur et m'embrasse sauvagement. Il me mord la lèvre et sa langue envahit violemment ma bouche. Ses coups de langues sont durs et me font mal. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de g émir et de commencer à me frotter à lui. Il le remarque et sourit avec son air supérieur.

« -Tu disais ?

-Tu es un gros con ! Je te hais ! _–il commence à mordre mon cou-_ Aah… Asaaamiii…. Tu es un connard…. Tout va mal dans ma vie à cause de toi…. _–il me mord plus fort-_ Aaaaah ! Ouiii ! Asami ! _–il passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et commence à me l'enlever_

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller si mal mon petit Akihito.

-Connard ! À cause de toi je n'ai plus de travail et je viens de me faire expulser ! Je te ha… _-il vient de lécher mon téton, toutes mes forces s'en vont et je succombe !_ »

Il suçote mon téton droit et avec sa main défait mon pantalon. Je sens qu'il a réussi, il descend mon boxer avec. Il me soulève, j'enlève mes chaussures, mon pantalon et mon boxer partent. Je noue mes jambes autour de ses reins. Il me frotte à lui pendant qu'il m'embrasse et que nous allons vers la chambre.

Une fois là, il me lance sur le lit.

« - Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-…

-Dis-le ou je pars.

-… s'il… s'il te plait

-Quoi ? Que veux-tu ?

-….

-Je n'entends pas.

-Putain baise moi ! Asami pilonne moi ! Viens en moi ! Je te veux !

-Très bien ! Mais tu as été très vilain aujourd'hui. Tu t'es enfui de mes gardes alors tu dois être puni ! Masturbe toi et prépare toi à ma venue, je te regarde. »

Je me sens rougir mais j'en ai tellement envie… Je le hais d'avoir rendu mon corps dépendant du sien… je me vengerai…

Je caresse un de mes tétons avec ma main, je fais des mouvements circulaires et le pince. C'est siiii bon !! Je me masturbe avec l'autre, de haut en bas, de plus en plus vite, je sers de plus en plus.

« Aaaaah… Ah ! Oui…. »

La main qui me masturbait descend et caresse mes bourses, les faisant rouler entre mes mains….

« Mmmm…. »

Elle descend encore et caresse mon entrée.

« Ah…. Oui ! Asami… Oui viens… Oh ouiii »

Mon doigt entre et c'est tellement délicieux. Il commence ses mouvement de va et vient….. J'en veux plus encore plus ! Ce n'est pas assez gros ! J'introduis un second doigt, j'ai une petite douleur mais vite elle disparait. Je les fais entrer de plus en plus loin et mes mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides et là je frôle ma prostate.

« AAAAH !!! Ouiiii….. En… encore….. Aaasaaamii….. »

Mais ce n'est pas encore assez gros et long. Je pleurniche….

« -Pardon…. Je ne recommencerai pas mais s'il te plait…. Viens….

-….

- Prends-moi merde !

-Seras tu un bon jouet ?

-Oui ! Je serai sage ! »

Je crois que j'ai perdu toute dignité mais qui s'en soucie dans un moment pareil ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Asami s'approche et baisse son pantalon ! Oh oui ! Enfin ! J'enlève mes doigts et écarte mes jambes au maximum.

Il entre en moi violemment en une seule fois. Je crie, j'ai mal…. Mais il ne s'arrête pas et me pilonne de plus en plus fort. Il entre avec une force brute et touche ma prostate, je hurle. Je lui hurle de recommencer. Il vient de plus en plus vite et surtout plus fort mais je veux encore plus vite, fort, profond.

« Aaa…asaaaa….miiiii !! En…ENCORE !!!! Plus …. »

Il inverse alors nos position et je me retrouve alors sur lui, avec cet angle la pénétration est plus profonde. Je hurle mon bonheur. Je me retire complètement pour m'enfonce totalement d'un coup. C'est si bon !!! Il commence à me masturber, il me sert fort mais j'aime…. Je sens que je vais venir ma respiration s'accélère et mes cris sont plus suivit. J'éjacule et il me suit à la seconde je m'écroule je n'en peux plus…. Je suis trop fatigué…

Il se retire et me pose sur le côté. Cependant il n'en a pas assez ! Il me pénètre à nouveau mais moins violemment. Ses va et vient sont plus lent mais reste violent. Je subis car trop fatigué pour bouger. Il touche ma prostate à chaque fois, je crie, hurle, pleure et finis par me libérer encore une fois suivit de peu par lui. Je commence à m'endormir, mais j'entends sa voix me chuchoter.

« Maintenant tu vivras chez moi mon petit Akihito. »

J'ai juste le temps de penser avant de sombre :

Phase 2 : Emménagement : Réussi !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews. Voilà la fin. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je suis désolée du retard mais mon internet ne marchait pas d'ailleurs il marche toujours très mal !

J'ai quelques idées pour une autre fanfic mais je ne sais pas trop encore… j'ai quant même été déçue que Feilong n'apparaisse pas ici alors j'aimerai en écrire une avec lui.

Beta Reader : 'Tachi88 (on en change pas une équipe gagnante !)

* * *

**Désir de Vengeance**

**Partie II**

Je me réveille à cause d'un rayon de soleil qui agresse ma peau. Mon lit est si confortable ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression d'être un roi ! J'ouvre difficilement mes yeux et observe un plafond blanc immaculé... Je n'avais jamais remarqué que le plafond était si propre. Je tourne la tête vers la droite afin de voir l'heure. Il est 10h24. Tiens mon réveil est super beau ! Je referme les yeux et essaie de me souvenir de ma soirée. Merde ! J'ai couché avec Asami et j'étais plus que consentant… Non ce n'est pas ça… J'ai vendu mon corps afin de l'enfermer en prison à vie ! Je suis pathétique… Il est parti… Bon j'ai faim alors je vais me préparer un petit déjeuner puis je… Je vais fouiller tiens ! Je récupère mon boxer au sol et l'enfile.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Et oui je connais l'appartement par cœur ! Je me sers un café puis me dirige vers son bureau. Il est si beau… Par contre c'est tellement bien rangé que je vais devoir faire attention… J'espère vraiment trouver quelque chose comme ça je n'aurai pas à faire les autres phases. Il a un tas de feuilles mal rangées au dessus de la bibliothèque. Je monte sur une chaise et récupère les papiers.

`Monsieur Asami,

Je vous envoie avec cette lettre les paquets demandés. C'est de la très bonne qualité. Je vous recontacterai pour prévoir l'autre transaction.

P'

Qui est P ? Une transaction… De la drogue ?! Mais oui bien sûr ! Je vais garder cette lettre. Tiens une autre.

'Asami-sama,

Les problèmes ont été réglés. J'ai tué les virus.

Si d'autres inconvénients arrivent, prévenez-moi.

T.'

T… Voyons les autres papiers. Ce ne sont que des commandes de choses pour le Sion. Mais c'est une grande somme et de grandes quantités… Je me demande ce que cela peut être… Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen d'enquêter dans le Sion.

Bon je vais prendre une douche parce que mine de rien il est déjà 11h30 passé. Putain même la douche me rappelle ce Yakuza… Faut avouer qu'on l'a fait ici plusieurs fois…. Délicieuses fois…

Je sens mon désir grandir, mon corps se chauffe. Ma main droite descend le long de mon corps en ayant bien sûr fait une pause au niveau de mes tétons pour les taquiner un peu. Elle presse, pine. Si bon… Puis ma main gauche s'empare de mon membre tendu et commence ses mouvements de va et vient. De plus en plus vite… De plus en plus fort…. Je jouis violemment contre le mur en criant Asami.

Je me sens honteux… Je me caresse en pensant à lui… J'étais heureux lorsqu'il est venu me récupérer à Hong Kong…. J'adore coucher avec lui… S'il était quelqu'un de bien peut être… Mais c'est un salaud ! Peut on réellement s'attacher à quelqu'un qui tue, détruit des familles sans aucune pitié ? Pourquoi ce type me fait ressentir tout ça ? Je commence à avoir faim. Je vais aller fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine. Tiens que c'est étrange il n'y a absolument rien… En même temps j'imagine mal Asami cuisiner… Asami qui cuisine… Mmmm…. J'aime beaucoup cette idée. Bon alors je m'en vais ! J'ai bien envie de manger chinois.

Lorsque je m'approche de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre et Asami apparaît à son seuil. Je me disais bien aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Je me trouvais dans son appartement mais lui n'était pas là.

« -Bonjour mon Petit Akihito !

-…. _–s'il croit que je vais lui répondre! Je suis censé être ici contre ma volonté !_

-Viens me saluer comme il se doit avec un bon baiser ou sinon tu seras puni mon mignon petit chat !

-Bon… _-je rougis autant qu'il m'est possible, je déteste qu'il soit violent… Et si la dernière punition a été douce c'est parce que je suis venu vivre chez lui… alors je cède, je m'approche de lui et avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes je murmure un-_ Bonjour »

Il me sert contre lui en pressant ses mains contre mes fesses. Le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné. Nos langues se livrent un combat endiablé auquel je finis par me soumettre en étouffant mes gémissements dans ce délicieux baiser. Lorsque celui-ci s'achève, je suis à bout de souffle, les lèvres rougies, le regard plein de désir et mes genoux tremblent. Si Asami ne me tenait pas je crois bien que je serais tombé.

Asami, lui, par contre, a toujours l'air aussi fort et hautain. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il me lâche et me pousse délicatement, je recule. Il enlève ses chaussures me prend la main et ramasse le sac de courses, que je n'avais d'ailleurs même pas remarqué.

Il dépose le sac sur la table de la salle à manger et me dit de m'asseoir, que nous devons parler.

« -Petit chat, tu te rends bien compte que ta vie ne vaut rien ?! Tu n'as pas un travail stable et bien rémunéré. Tu viens de te faire virer de chez toi et surtout tu n'as pas de liens avec ta famille.

-D'abord je ne suis pas un chaton puis mon travail me plait énormément ! Je trouverai bien un endroit où loger si ça te gêne de m'avoir avec toi _–Merde ! S'il me jette la phase suivante est compromise !_

-Mais non Akihito ça ne me gêne pas mais tu dois juste réfléchir à ta situation, je te proposerai des solutions quand tu seras prêt à les entendre. Je dois malheureusement te laisser, j'ai du travail.

_Je me précipite vers lui et le regarde suppliant_- Tu pars ?

-Allons Aki ne me joue pas le rôle de la femme délaissée par son mari. Réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit, je reviens ce soir. »

Il m'embrasse et s'en va. Pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça ? Ça m'énerve ! Parfois j'ai des réactions que je ne comprends pas. Je reste tout l'après-midi assis sur le canapé, mes jambes contre ma poitrine entourées de mes bras. Ma vie est vraiment compliquée et l'arrivée d'Asami n'a fait qu'empirer les choses même s'il prend bien soins de moi au final et que j'adore coucher avec lui pour ma plus grande honte… Asami rentre et me porte au lit, je me laisse faire et pour la première fois nous dormons juste.

Au matin c'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me réveille. Je commence par maudire mon téléphone puis je réalise que cela doit être mon patron ou mon complice ! Oui bon j'avoue hier j'étais faible psychologiquement et j'ai déliré, Asami n'est qu'un connard et je vais le faire enfermer !

«- Akihito, j'écoute !

-Mr Takaba, j'ai ce qu'il nous faut pour la phase suivante. Alors pourquoi pas nous retrouver cet après midi vers 14h30 au Dark Usagi ?

-Bien, j'y serai. Je dois semer mes gardes du corps alors ne soyez pas étonné si je suis en retard.

-Bien. »

Je suis dans la merde! Comment semer les gardes du corps? J'espère qu'Asami ne ferme pas à clé sinon, c'est certain que je ne pourrais pas sortir. Après sortir semer les gardes c'est vraiment du gâteau! J'entrerai dans un centre commerciale qui à 14h sera bondé et je me perdrai dans la foule. Évidemment en sortant je mettrai deux paires de vêtements de couleurs foncièrement différentes afin que dès qu'ils m'auront perdu de vue enlever les vêtements du haut! Et bien sur ma charmante amie de toujours ma perruque! Les gardes ne me repèreront pas! J'ai de la peine pour eux!

Je suis certain qu'Asami, lui, me reconnaîtrait. Il me connaît si bien...

Bref.... je me demande s'il va venir déjeuner... je m'avance vers la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je vois alors un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

_Mon cher Akihito,_

_Je ne pourrais pas venir te nourrir ce midi alors essaie de le faire seul._

_Si tu y arrives tu auras le droit à une récompense._

_Ton maître._

Bâtard! Il me parle comme si j'étais un animal de compagnie! Un vulgaire chiot! J'en ai marre! Je vais le faire croupir dans la pire prison qui existe et passerais le narguer toutes les semaines, je lui tirerais la langue et lui montrerais mes fesses! Et si l'envie m'en prend je me ferai un plaisir solitaire devant lui! NA!

Bon au moins sortir sera simple! J'irai ensuite jusqu'au café et je discuterai avec le policier mais maximum deux heures, Asami pourrait rentrer tôt.

Je choisi mes vêtements et prévois mon plan pour semer les gardes. Puis je prends un bain relaxant et enfin je déjeune avant de partir.

14h30 : je suis prêt à partir ! Je sors de l'appartement et un garde me demande où je vais aller je lui dis que je veux aller dans un centre commercial. Je commence à repartir lorsqu'il m'arrête et me dit qu'il va m'emmener. J'apprends alors qu'Asami a préparé une voiture et deux gardes du corps pour moi… ça complique les choses mais ne les rend pas impossible.

Arrivé à destination, j'entre dans le magasin le plus bondé et me mêle à la foule. Les gardes me demandent de ralentir, je leur lance un « c'est les soldes ! » puis disparaît. Dans un coin, je me change, me transforme.

Je passe alors tranquillement à coté des gardes et sort du magasin. Je me dirige enfin sereinement vers la Dark Usagi. Au coin de la rue je me rhabille normalement et enlève la perruque.

Arrivé ! Il est 15h07. Bon je ne suis pas trop en retard. Il est assis sur la table au fond et discute avec… Oh non ! Encore ce serveur. Je passe à coté de lui sans lui adresser un regard.

« -Bonjour officier Kengo !

-Je suis le commandant en chef Hanabishi Kengo !

-Oui, oui ! Serveur, je voudrais un café au lait, merci.

-Bien sûr chéri, ton attitude homme viril ne te va pas vraiment ! Tu es trop mignon quand tu essaies ! _–Foutu serveur à la con !_

-Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

-Il se passe des choses étranges à propos du club Shion.

-Merci mais cela nous le savions ! Mais vous, si je ne m'abuse vous avez pris une photo intéressante qui ne fut jamais publiée.

-Euh_…. –je me sens bête… mais je prends mon courage à deux main et continue-_ oui bien sûr sauf que j'ai des preuves sur une potentielle vente de drogue et une demande d'assassinat.

-Mmmm… ceci me parait étrange… bon que diriez vous de me montrer ça ? »

Je sors mes documents et il les étudie septique…. Apparemment ça pourrait être autre chose alors ils ne nous sont pas utiles. Il me dit qu'il faut que je poursuive mes recherche mais dans les autres pièces car il a pu cacher des preuves dans les endroits les plus étonnant.

« -Bon passons à la phase suivante –il me tend un paquet- Essayez de ne pas vous faire prendre, je me lamenterais de votre perte ! Bon je dois vous laisser. A très bientôt Mr Akihito Asami

-Ou... _–je rougie violemment, pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça ?-_Oui. »

Je n'aime pas trop cet homme mais bon je vais le supporter pour vaincre Asami Ryuichi. Je rentre tranquillement à l'appartement après tout je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Face au bâtiment mes deux gardes du corps accourent. Ils ne me disent rien mais vérifient que je suis entier. L'un deux me tend les clés de l'appartement alors je rentre dans l'immeuble puis dans l'appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur je me jette sur mon sac et l'ouvre. S'étalent devant moi une dizaine de caméras et de micros. Je commence à les installer. Il ne m'en reste plus qu'une lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Je cache vite la caméra et accourt vers Asami.

Il est de mauvaise humeur. Enfin plus maintenant, il me regarde et sourit sadiquement.

« -Que t'ai-je déjà dis hier ?

-Bonjour _–je m'approche pour l'embrasser alors qu'il me tire par le poignet pour m'emmener dans la chambre-_ Qu… Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais te punir pour avoir échappé aux gardes. »

Je commence à me débattre mais c'est peine perdue, il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Il m'attache les poignets et chevilles au lit. Je le vois partir vers la salle de séjour, j'en profite pour tirer sur mes liens dans l'espoir fou que je puisse me libérer. Il revient alors avec un gode très très gros et long. Je panique.

« -Asami…. Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai plus ! Je t'en prie non !

-C'est trop tard mon Akihito. »

Je sens ses doigts parcourir mon corps, ils passent sous ma chemise, ils pressent mes tétons jusqu'à les rendre aussi dur que le béton. Mon corps se chauffe, je me sens brûler, son toucher me rend si…. Oh ! Je ne peux pas résister….

« Oh ! Ou… Oui ! Asami c'e…. c'est bon ! »

Je ne peux retenir mes gémissements. Ma chemise et mon pantalon (bien sûr cela inclus mon boxer et mes chaussettes) ont été déchirés par Asami. Je me sens si vulnérable. Sa langue entre et sort de mon nombril imitant une pénétration. Elle entre, sort, entre, sort, avec de plus en plus de force. Je me sens à sa merci, dominé, mais j'apprécie ça. Je rêve qu'il me pénètre ! Oh ! J'ai tellement envie de l'avoir en moi. Sa langue remonte jusqu'à mon téton droit et l'aspire fortement.

« -Asami s'il te plait ! Je… je te veux en moi !

- Non, tu jouiras avec un gode. Aujourd'hui pas de semence pour Akihito ! »

Je me sens frustré mais cela passe vite. Je sens un doigt taquin détendre mon entré. La langue d'Asami descend et pénètre dans mon anus, je ne tiens plus et crie.

« Oh ! Kami ! Asami tu es… tu es tell… ement bon ! Je t'en prie ne… ne t'arre…. Aaaarrête pas ! »

Il sort malheureusement sa langue et fait entrer le gode d'un coup et profondément en moi ! C'est bon ! C'est délicieux ! Mes parois se resserrent. Je suis devenu un pervers adorant avoir quelque chose dans le cul. L'objet va et vient.

« Oh Asami ! Je t'en supplie ! Aaah !!! Pr… PRENDS-MOI !! Je ferai ce que tu voudras ! Je v… JE VEUX QUE TU ME REMPLISSES ! »

Finalement il entre en moi en me faisant promettre de ne plus faucher compagnie aux gardes. Il me pilonne de plus en plus fort ! Je me sens fondre ! Il heurte ma prostate à chaque fois et c'est une sensation incroyable. Il entre si puissamment. Oh ! Putain ! Ça c'est un homme, un vrai ! Je finis par me déverser en hurlant son nom. Deux coups plus tard, du au resserrement de mon anus, il jouit en moi.

Il se retire et moi je m'endors automatiquement, épuisé. Il me détache et s'endors également.

Le lendemain, c'est à nouveau seul que je me réveille, je prends une douche pour détendre mes muscles et enlever le sperme séché de mon corps. Je place la dernière caméra à sa place et enfin :

Phase 3 : Surveillance : Réussi !

Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner que les gardes entrent me disent qu'Asami veut déjeuner avec moi au club. Je les suis docilement, mon cul se souvient encore d'hier.

Arrivé, Asami m'attend dans son bureau et nous mangeons tout en parlant d'hier soir et de notre passé commun.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte, Asami le fait rentrer. Son employé lui apprend que Joityru l'attend pour parler affaires. Asami est soudain intéressé et me demande de rentrer. En sortant je vais voir cet homme, il est très suspect, son visage est caractérisé par une longue et épaisse cicatrice joignant le milieu de ses joues en passant par son nez. Son regard me fait peur. De plus il a des gardes très bien formés et possédant des armes. C'est très louche comme histoire !

Je vais rentrer et appeler Kengo et lui fixer un rendez vous le lendemain pour parler des résultats de la phase trois mais cette fois dans une boutique et discrètement. Je vais bouquiner tout l'après-midi, dîner avec Asami et faire l'am…. Non plutôt coucher avec Asami. Une journée banale au côté d'un mafieux.

Je me réveille seul… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'énerve. Je décide d'aller à la boulangerie prendre mon petit déjeuner enfin c'est ce que je dis aux gardes. Là-bas l'officier, oh non pardon le commandant en chef joue le caissier. Je fais semblant de commander pendant que je lui décris l'homme que j'ai vu au Shion hier. Il s'avère que c'est un mafieux très dangereux venant de Thaïlande. Je repars avec des informations et des viennoiseries.

Je rentre chez moi, enfin chez Asami, paresse toute la matinée puis décide d'aller voir mon patron après avoir déjeuné.

Malheureusement, son patron prend peur en voyant les gardes du corps et lui demande poliment de partir et de façon détourner de ne plus revenir.

Lorsqu'Asami rentre je lui réclame ma future perte de travail à cause de ses gardes pourris ! Évidement il ne m'écoute pas et finit par me baiser de force enfin au début de force.

C'est le cinquième jour que je me réveille ici avec un mal de cul horrible ! Je dois vraiment faire quelque chose… je crois être devenu maso… Je prends mon petit déjeuner tranquillement quand mon téléphone sonne, c'est mon patron. Heureux je réponds, au fur et à mesure de la discussion mon sourire disparait. La cause ? Mon patron est en train de me virer ! Il dit que mes fréquentations sont dangereuses ! Je finis par raccrocher et exiger à mes gardes de m'emmener voir cette enflure d'Asami !

Je rentre sans frapper et lui hurle que ce n'est qu'un salopard. Il se lève et va fermer la porte à clé. Il me soulève par les hanches et me jette sur son bureau après avoir tout jeté par terre. Il m'embrasse avec violence. Il ravage ma bouche qui se laisse faire. Mes gémissements sont étouffés par sa bouche. Enfin il se recule pour me permettre de respirer. Un filet de bave nous relie encore, mes yeux sont brillants de désir, mes joues rougies par le plaisir. J'essaie de parler mais l'air me manque alors je parle entrecoupé de pause.

« -A... Asami... je...travail... par ta faute... perdu... viré... tu... te hais... _-je suis conscient que ce que je dis n'a pas réellement de sens mais c'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire avec Asami suçotant mon cou, marquant ma peau_

-Mon mignon Akihito te comprendre est devenu tout un périple! _-il donne un autre coup de hanche, mon pénis déjà excité et prisonnié de mes vêtements se tend encore plus au contact du sien.- _je vais te détendre puis nous parlerons.»

Il commence à enlever ma chemise j'en fais de même pour la sienne mais avec des mains tremblantes. Puis je le vois sortir quelque chose du tiroir de son bureau. Il me lèche, mordille le cou. Sa langue descend vers mon téton mais le contourne. Sa main caresse mon torse mais contourne aussi mon autre téton. J'ai envie qu'il les touche, caresse...

« Assssami... s'il te plait! J'ai.... été sage alors... tétons..._ -ils sont tellement durs que j'en ai mal_ »

Il décide qu'il m'a assez embêté. Il pose alors deux pastilles sur mes tétons qui restent bien en place grâce à un système fixant comme dans les électrodes. Je sens alors que les pastilles vibrent délicieusement....

« -Oh! put... AIN! C'est.... c'est quoi? -je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de plus en plus fort

-C'est un jouet que j'ai acheté en pensant à toi, j'entends qu'il te plait. »

Il peut alors baisser mon pantalon en emmenant avec lui mon boxer. Il commence à lécher mon prépuce en jouant avec mes testicules de ses mains. Elles roulent entre ses doigts, il les pressent, les caressent. Puis il lèche mon sexe sur la longueur, les sensations sont si fortes dans mes parties intimes et mes tétons que je me rappelle de mon anus que lorsque trois doigts percutent ma prostate. Je n'en peux plus, je jouis fortement dans sa bouche.

« -tu es vilain Akihito! Il fallait attendre! -il dit ça pendant qu'il enlève les pastilles

-dé... désolé... mais je pour... jouir encore.... fois -dis je en haletant après être arrivé à l'extase. »

Il sourit et me pénétra enfin faisant que mon sexe se redresse. Ses va et vient sont si puissants. Je sens que je vais jouir à nouveau, ses grognements m'excitent. Après quelques coups je jouis sur son ventre et lui en moi.

Il m'embrasse et puis m'habille correctement.

« -viens travailler ici, tu devras être au contact des clients pour savoir quelles boissons et encas nous devons commander afin de satisfaire nos clients, tu prendras des photos des clients riches infidèles ou faisant des choses peu recommandables. Je rentre chez moi, plutôt chez Asami très heureux pour une raison précise:

Phase 4: Intégration: Réussi !

Pendant les deux semaines suivantes j'ai laissé des messages sur le portable du policier mais pas de réponse. Cependant mon travail se déroule bien et ma cohabitation avec Asami agréable. Nous prenons toujours notre petit déjeuner ensemble depuis que je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas me réveiller seul puis nous déjeunons parfois ensemble et le dîner est toujours surprenant et charmant.

Aujourd'hui je reçois un message du commandant en chef Kengo me donnant rendez vous au Dark Usagi à 17h à la table 13. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment! De plus je n'ai pas grand chose... en fait rien!

J'arrive à 16h56, personne mon serveur attitré, ne me fait pas de charme... ça na fait qu'attiser mon mauvais pressentiment. Et là, Asami entre et se dirige vers moi! Tu es vraiment un salaud! Comment a-t-il pu me découvrir?!

« -Akihito, je crois que la plaisanterie a assez durée. Tu t'es fait manipuler par moi. J'ai fait en sorte que tu emménages avec moi, les caméras et micros me servent à t'espionner, je t'ai avec moi toute la journée au club et ton travail n'est plus dangereux; Avoues que tu es dépendant de moi. Allez viens allons faire l'amour dans notre lit! -il me tend la main

-Bâtard! -cependant je lui prends la main et rougis »

Ce n'est qu'un foutu Yakuza, ça ne restera pas comme ça, attends un peu et je me vengerai!

Phase 5; Preuves; Echec!

* * *

**Reviews ? Merci d'avoir lu !**

Petit mot de 'tachi88 : J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu et que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir que moi à la lire… Laissez une petite review en partant, ça ne coûte rien ^^


End file.
